Bumblebee Man
: For the quest chain, see Bumblebee Man (quest chain). | image = File:Bumblebee Man Menu.png | imagewidth = 112 | caption = Helps with Heights | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Bumblebee Man | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 23 | Row 3 title = Cost | Row 3 info = 60 | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 8+1 | Row 5 title = Quest | Row 5 info = Bumblebee Man (quest chain) | Row 6 title = Premium character? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Limited Time? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Collection | Row 8 info = C-List Celebrities | Row 9 title = Voiced by | Row 9 info = Hank Azaria }} is a premium character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. He is in the C-List Celebrities character collection and costs 60 donuts to purchase. The programme 'Channel Ocho' at Channel 6 is unlocked when Bumblebee Man is purchased. The programme takes 24 hours to broadcast, and was the longest show available to broadcast until August 2013 with the release of Arnie Pye and the 2 day program he unlocked. It was offered with a rebate of 50 Donuts on May 2, 2018 during the Cinco de Mayo 2018 Promotion. About Yaritza Burgos, or , is the star of a Spanish-language television sitcom on "Channel Ocho", in which he dresses in a bumblebee costume and performs slapstick comedy. Bumblebee Man never takes off his costume in public, and almost never in private. The sole exception is a short segment showing his private life. In addition to being seen costumeless, Bumblebee Man is shown as being genuinely clumsy rather than simply acting as such. In the end, his house is destroyed and his wife leaves him. Jobs Quotes Trivia * All of 's task names & quotes are in Spanish (of varying accuracy), or in a combination of both English and Spanish except for "fill in as news anchor" job and the "I no like" quote. * His unlock message roughly translates to "Where am I? Oh, it's Springfield. What a shame/pity!" * "Sayonara", most commonly known as the Japanese word for goodbye, also means flip-flop in Peruvian Spanish. This is likely a demonstration of his poor language skills. *His 4h job gives 40 more than other premium characters. **Oddly, the other character released with Level 23 also has a better payout for his 4h job. Gallery File:unlock bumblebeeman.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Tapped Out Bumblebee Man New Character.png| 's unlock screen. File:AyDios.jpg|Ay, Dios No Me Ama! File:BumbleNada.jpg|Nada es bueno! File:Level 31 Message.png| 's first level up message. File:85.jpeg|One of 's random level up messages. File:151.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:209.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:267.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:325.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:383.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. Category:Characters Category:Premium Characters Category:C-List Celebrities Category:Characters voiced by Hank Azaria Category:Characters with quotes Category:Level 23 Category:Springfield Elite Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Premium Items Category:Adults Category:Premium Male Category:Gentlemen Category:Kooks Category:Celebrities Category:Fatsos Category:Wine Enthusiasts Category:Cinco de Mayo 2018 Promotion